journeystoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Achievement City (Chapter)
Achievement City is the Twenty-Second chapter of Journey. Chapter Twenty-two: Achievement City The train ride was uneventful allowing the group to sleep peacefully for the night…that is once they became adjusted to sleeping on a train that is. After what seemed like a minute, the group woke up to the sound of a high pitched whistle. Hotaru slowly opened his sleepy eyes and gazed out the window. Now it could be his imagination, but he thought that some guy was watching him from outside. He blinked and there was no man standing there. Passing it off as a hallucination, Hotaru got up with the rest of the group and proceed to leave the train. “So where should we go first,” Hotaru asked his friends? “Let’s go sightseeing,” Tsuyoshi roared as he proceeded to march down the street. “I guess where going exploring then,” Satoru moaned as the group sleepily followed Tsuyoshi. They walked around Achievement City and everywhere they turned they kept seeing that giant behemoth of a tower staring down at them. “Say guys,” Izumi said. “A sudden thought came to me and I think it would be best if we split up.” “Why do you say that,” Hotaru asked as he came to a stop? “Because what if the Remnants are really here? The six of us stick out to much.” “I agree,” Akio agreed. “I’ll take the runt and stay near the square to keep an eye on the tower,” he added pointing at Miku. “Why do I have to go with you and not Hotaru,” Miku pouted, crossing her arms. “For some reason…you have heightened senses,” Akio said. “So you can help me keep an eye on the place in the unlikely case I miss something.” Despite looking like she would rather experience the end of the world than go with Akio, she begrudgingly followed behind him. “Well Satoru and I will go check out this Fishing Jamboree that I read about in a brochure,” Tsuyoshi announced. “Wait…what,” a confused Satoru asked as Tsuyoshi dragged him away. “I guess that leaves you and me,” Hotaru told Izumi. She blushed and nodded. Together the two made their way down the street. “Were going to show those guy’s whose boss right Jeremy,” Matt angrily said. “That’s right Matt,” Jeremy agreed. The duo marched through an alley searching for Phy and Trent. As they stopped by a dumpster, Matt announced, “K den, let’s go find those punks who are probably scared stiff!” “Yeah then maybe Geoff will remember our names now,” Jeremy added. But before they could continue their hunt, Phy and Trent emerged from the dumpster and promptly knocked both out. “So is Geoff their boss,” Trent asked as they deposited both boys into the dumpster? “That seems to be the case,” Phy added. “Hey what happened to your head injury,” Trent asked as he could see Phy’s head properly in the daylight. “It vanished!” Phy rubbed the damaged spot where like Trent had said; there was no sign of any injury. “It’s thanks to my phoenix ability. Given enough time I can recover from most injuries. “Ah I see,” Trent stated. “So what’s the game plan now?” “Let’s try to keep a low profile for now and when the time is right, we will find a way into the tower.” “Wait…we’re trying to break into the place where the guys who are after us live,” a mortified Trent exclaimed. “That’s right,” Phy grinned. “That’s a lot of fish,” Tsuyoshi noted as he gazed into a chest full of fish. “What are we doing here,” Satoru moaned as he kicked a pebble. “It’s weird,” Tsuyoshi wondered. “Why does this chest seem to so much more fish than the rest put together?” He looked at the wooden sign next to the chest that read Caleb D. “This Caleb must be one heck of a great fisherman,” Tsuyoshi said appraisingly. “I’m sure he is…but can we go now? This stench is killing me,” Satoru asked as he plugged his nose. “…Fine,” Tsuyoshi hesitated. “The others might be waiting for us after all.” And together they left the Fishing Jamboree while being unaware that they were being watched by someone wearing a weird green creature costume from under the water. The costumed creeper emerged from the water and followed the two from a safe. A small boy’s eyes widen as the creeper guy ran past him. “Mom some creeper emerged from the water and is following those boys,” he exclaimed to his mother. His mother sighed. “Ganata shut up and eat your pudding.” “I’m so bored,” Miku complained to an annoyed Akio. “I want to go find Hotaru.” “And I already told you no,” Akio snapped! “Well you don’t have to be so mean about it,” Miku huffed as Akio’s eye twitched in anger. “Just keep your eyes peeled for anything suspicious,” Akio mumbled as he continued to gaze skyward at the tower. Akio didn’t like nor trust this girl. He had known about Hotaru for many generations years and he had never seen him with this girl. There was obviously something that she was hiding but she wasn’t willing to share it with any of them. But there was the fact that she did know Hotaru and Satoru’s mom’s name and that was something not even Akio knew. “I smell a bear,” Miku suddenly said. Akio tensed up with his mind immediately springing to his encounter with Cinnamon. However, he looked over and saw a costumed bear with a blue backpack handing out balloons to nearby kids. “It’s just some freak in a costume,” Akio informed Miku. “No need to get worried. Besides here come Satoru and Tsuyoshi.” As the two pairs joined up, the bear instantaneously let go of the balloon he was going to hand to the same small child. The bear took out a notebook from his backpack and jotted something down. The child ran to his mom and said, “My that bear won’t give me my balloon and he is writing about the same group as before.” “Ganata don’t make me tell you again! Shut up and eat your pudding!” It was awkward for both Hotaru and Izumi as the last time the two had been alone it was during the hotel bathroom incident. Hotaru hesitantly asked, “So is there anywhere in particular you want to go?” “Um…I don’t have any place I want to go,” Izumi answered. “We can go to where you want to.” “That’s okay…we can just go for a walk?” “Sure.” And on that note, the two continued on their way…until Izumi suddenly stumbled forward because of a hole that appeared out of nowhere. As she fell, she grabbed Hotaru’s hand and ended up pulling him down with her. After he disappeared into the hole, the mom and her small boy were conveniently walking past. “Mom that awkward couple fell into a hole and now the hole is gone.” “Good. I hope your imaginary friends break their neck from the fall, Ganata.” “I wonder what’s taking Hotaru and Izumi so long,” Satoru asked as he checked his watch. “They probably got sidetracked if you know what I mean,” Tsuyoshi said with a smirk. “I don’t know what you mean,” Miku asked with a confused look? “Well you see Miku…when a dude and chick really like each other,” Tsuyoshi started to say, but Akio punched him. “We really don’t need to have that conversation now,” Akio told a groaning Tsuyoshi. “But I really like Hotaru…so does that mean he and I will get sidetracked something,” Miku innocently asked? “Not you too,” Satoru moaned. “Um…it really depends if Hotaru is up for it.” Miku suddenly tensed up as two big guys approached them. “Do not make a scene,” the guy with a magnificent beard said. “You are to come with us.” “And why should we do that,” Akio questioned as he placed his hands on his blade? “Because if you don’t…your two friends, Hotaru and Izumi, won’t still be breathing,” the other slightly more fit one asked while having a mad glint in his eyes. The group looked at each other before slowly raising their hands. “Good. Now march.” The two men then shepherded the group towards the foreboding giant tower. Section heading Write the second section of your page here.